Tak Jodoh
by ayu.dinarwati
Summary: Baca sendiri ya :) gak pinter buat summary maaf judul gak nyambung ama cerita


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story : **

**Warning : (maybe) ooc, gaje, typo, etc**

**Don't Like Don't Read  
**

**Tak Jodoh**

Temari POV

Halo, perkenalkan namaku Sabaku No Temari, panggil saja Temari. Aku punya kekasih, namanya Shikamaru Nara. Aku sangat mencintainya dari apapun juga. Dia pernah bilang "Aku tidak akan menduakanmu" dan "Kita tidak akan terpisahkan", aku sangat bahagia waktu dia mengatakan itu. Semoga saja dia tidak mengkhianatiku dan menarik kata katanya waktu itu. Ah aku lupa kalau sekarang punya janji dengan dia di taman, aku pergi dulu ya.

End Temari POV

Kering air mataku mengingat tentangmu  
Tentang kita yang tak jodoh  
Dulu pernah bermimpi saling memiliki  
Nyatanya pun tak kesampaian

rela relakanlah masa itu  
Biarkanlah jadi masa lalu

Sesampainya di taman, aku menunggu di tempat yang dia janjikan. Aku sudah menunggu selama 1 jam, tapi kenapa dia tidak datang-datang ya? Aku melihat dia tengah berlari kearahku

"Shika kau ada di mana? Kenapa kau tidak datang datang sih? Aku sudah lama meunggumu. Apa kau lupa dengan janjimu kemarin?huh "

"Maaf Temari, aku terlambat. Aku ada _meeting _mendadak barusan. Maaf membuatmu

Menunggu lama".

"Iya aku maafkan, tapi jangan diulangi lagi ya".

" Iya".

Akhirnya kita jalan-jalan. Aku senang sekali hari ini.

Seminggu kemudian

"Temari, aku mau memperkenalkanmu pada orangtuaku. Apa kau mau?"

"tentu saja Shikamaru, aku sangat bahagia. Apalagi kalau mereka merestui kita"

"Baiklah, kita ke rumahku sekarang"

Sesampaiya di kediaman Nara

"Aku pulang"

"wah Shika siapa gadis cantik ini?" kata Ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku. Ibu Shikamaru, Yoshino hanya memandangnya dengan wajah tidak suka.

"Ayah, Ibu,kenalkan ini Temari, kekasihku"

"Apa? Kekasihmu? Ibu tidak setuju, putuskan dia Shika. Pergi kau dari sini. Dan jangn

Dekati Shikamaru lagi"

"Maafkan ibuku Temari, ibu memang begitu"

"iya tidak apa-apa"

"Temari, maafkan Istri om ya, dia memang begitu"

"Iya, tidak apa-apa om"

Akhirnya aku diantar pulang oleh Shikamaru. Sebenarnya Hatiku sakit saat ibunya berkata seperti itu. Tapi tak apa-apa, aku harus berusaha bersabar

Sudah seminggu shika tidak menghubungiku kenapa ya? Mungkin dia sibuk bekerja aku harus bersabar.

Kenang diriku selalu di hatimu  
Selalu di jiwamu, simpan di memorimu  
Ku nanti dirimu bila malam pun tiba  
Cukup kita yang tahu, mimpi jadi saksinya

Shikamaru POV

Maafkan aku Temari, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berbohong padamu dan mencampakanmu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau bersedih. Aku sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tuaku. Besok pagi aku akan menikah dengan dia. Tapi aku tidak ingin kita berpisah, aku sangat mencintaimu Temari. Aku bingung harus bilang kepadamu atau tidak . Tuhan tolonglah aku, aku tiak ingin berpisah dengan Temari. Tapi, aku juga tidak ingin mengecewakan orang tuaku.

End Shikamaru POV

Kering air mataku mengingat tentangmu  
Tentang kita yang tak jodoh

rela relakanlah masa itu  
Biarkanlah jadi masa lalu

Mimpi jadi saksinya

Aku sudah tidak tahan dengan semu ini. Aku akan bertanya kepada sahabatnya.

Tok tok tok

Ceklek

"oh, Temari san ada apa mencariku?"

"Chouji, apa kau tau dimana Shikamaru sekarang? Sekarang dia jarang menghubungiku."

"Apa Shikamaru tidak memberitahu apapun kepada Temari san tentang itu?"

"Tentang apa Couji?"

" Shikamaru dijodohkan oleh orangtuanya dengan anak sahabat ayahnya, namanya Ino".

"Apa, dijodohkan? Shika tidak pernah memberitahuku tentang perjodohannya itu"

" Dan mereka menikah besok pagi"

Hancurlah hati Temari sat itu juga. Dia tidak menyangka Shikamaru berbuat seperti ini kepadanya. Kenapa Shikamaru tidak membicarakannya kepada Temari? Apa dia sudah tidak mencintainya lagi?

"Sabarlah Temari san". Sambil meemandang Temari dengan tatapan Kasihan

"Couji, bolehkah aku meminta bantuanmu? Bawa aku dalam pernikahan Shika besok pagi "

Karena kasihan dengan pacar sahabatnya itu, akhirnya dia mengiyakan permintaan Temari

Kenang diriku selalu di hatimu  
Selalu di jiwamu, simpan di memorimu  
Ku nanti dirimu bila malam pun tiba  
Cukup kita yang tahu, mimpi jadi saksinya

Mimpi jadi saksinya

Keesokan harinya

Couji dan Temari sudah berada di Gereja tempat Shikamaru dan wanita bernama Ino itu akan menikah. Saat Temai akan memasuki pintu Gereja, hatinya menjadi sakit. Chouji hanya menatap Temari dengan pandanga kasihan. Akhirnya mereka duduk di bangku ke dua, di belakang bangku untuk Keluarga Shikaamaru.

Shikamaru sangat tampan dengan Tuxedo nya yang berwarna putih. Akhirnya pengantin wanita sudah datang dan berdiri di samping Shikamaru.

"seandainya aku yang berdiri di sebelah Shikamaru" ucapnya dengan nada lirih

"Saudara Shikamaru Nara, bersediahkah anda berjanji menhormati, baik dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, susah maupun senang, pada wanita di sebelah kanan anda sampai akhir hayat anda?"

"Sa- Saya- Saya bersedia"

"Saudara Yamanaka Ino, bersediakah anda berjanji untuk mencintai, baik dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, susah maupun senang, pada laki-laki di sebelah kiri anda sampai akhir hayat anda?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Kalian sekarang adalah suami isrti. Mempelai pria dipersilahkan mencium mempelai wanitanya"

Akhirnya Sikamaru mencium mempelai wanitanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke bangku tamu. Dia sangat terkejut saat melihat Temari di bangku kedua bersama Couji. Temari melambaikan tangannya pada Shikamaru sambil menangis lalu berlari keluar Gereja. Shikamaru sudah tidak tahan, akhirnya melepaskn ciumannya dan berlari menyusul Temari keluar Gereja.

Semua tamu terkejut melihat Shikamaru berlari keluar dan mengejar hikamaru keluar.

"Shikamaru" Yoshino memanggil, tapi tak didengarkan oleh Shikamaru

"Temari tunggu" sambil berlari. Tapi Temari tak mengindahkan panggilan Shikamaru dan berlari ke jalan. Tiba-tiba ada mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi melaju ke arah Temari.

"KYAAA..." Jerit Temari

"TEMARI" Shikamaru berteriak memanggil. Shikamaru menambah kecepatan larinya, dan mendekap Temari yang sudah ada di tengah jalan. Dan...

BRUAK

"SHIKAMARU" Shikaku dan Yoshino berteriak

Shikamaru dan Temari Tertabrak mobil tersebut, mereka berdua di larikan ke Rumah Sakit terdekat dengan Ambulance.

"Siapa Keluarganya?"

"Saya suster" kata Yoshino kepada perawat tersebut

"Baiklah anda boleh ikut kami ke Rumah Sakit sekarang"

Di dalam Ambulance

"Temari aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Shikamaru"

Yoshino yang melihat Temari tulus mencintai anaknya akhirnya meretui mereka. Dan akan menyiapkan surat cerai untuk menceraikan Ino. Mereka berdua di rawat di satu kamar yang sama.

Tetapi memang takdir senang mempermainkan seseorang . saat dokter mengizinkan Temari dan Shikamaru pulang, Temari meniggal dalam keadaan tidur sambil menggenggam tangan Shikamaru di tempat tidur Shikamaru. Wajah Temari terlihat damai dan bahagia. Shikamaru sangat terpukul atas meninggalnya Temari, hari itu juga Shikamaru menusukkan pisau ke perutnya hingga ia tewas saat Shikaku dan Yoshino mengambil obat Shikamaru.

Yoshino dan Shikaku kaget saat mereka kembali Shikamaru sudah tidak bernyawa dan bersimbah darah. Yoshino menangis histeris, sedangkan Shikaku menenangkan istrinya itu.

keesokkan harinya Yoshino dan Shikaku menguburkan Temari dan Shikamaru bersebelahan . Dan mendoakannya tenang dan bahagia di Surga.

Kenang diriku selalu di hatimu  
Selalu di jiwamu, simpan di memorimu  
Ku nanti dirimu bila malam pun tiba  
Cukup kita yang tahu, mimpi jadi saksinya

Mimpi jadi saksinya

maaf kalu jelek dan pendek. soalnya baru pertama kali buat fic nista ini. ("-_-)

mohon sarannya, karena saya Author baru di sini (-_-)v

Reviuw ya,,,,,, :) ('_')v


End file.
